1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a fastening means and in particular to an improved bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bolts with heads coated with encapsulating material are known such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,690 but in such structures the head of the bolt often cuts through the encapsulating material so that the encapsulating material can become separated from the head and also the bolt can be turned relative to the workpiece.